The Fantastic Beginning
by joe and james
Summary: The elastic Mr Fantastic, The Firey Human torch, The ever loving blue eyed Thing and the Transparent Invisible Girl's first mission and how they became the Fantastic Four.
1. Dr Doom

The Fantastic Beginning

CHAPTER 1 DR.DOOM

Reed Richards Walked Through the white hospital looking corridors of The US government interstar travels office.  
The corridor seemed to stretch. Reed wished he could just stretch and reach the desk he was walking towards.he stopped Feeling slightly Sick. Reed was a tall 20 something man with dark brown hair and possessed a highly developed .  
intellect He was a scientist and was studying a cosmic storm in space. Reed was hoping for funding for his expedition and a rocket and alas that was why he was here.  
He looked all around from the orange plastic chairs to the men in suits from the reception desk to the filing cabinet It looked like a hospital. He Didn't like hospitals. He walked to a reception desk with a receptionist old and gray haired and with features an old man would be proud of. He looked At her Nametag 'Hots'.Reed Giggled until she stared him down with an icy cold glare. He Spoke "excuse me … erm.. Mrs. Hots" she glanced at him "I am here to see DR. Caviler about funding for a space expedition"  
he finished hoping she was a nice person with an ugly face she kept staring then spoke " Mr. Cavileris away on holiday so his lovley assistant will speak to you ."So beat it"  
Nope she was an ugly person with an ugly personality Reed Walked down the corridor wondering if DR. Caviler's assistant was as nice as she made him out to be He sat down in a chair and started thinking about what good he could do with the information he could gather from that cosmic cloud. Cure cancer. Lengthen lives even abolish world hunger. Reed was still thinking and didn't notice a man in an expensive suit walk in and stand in front of him. Running his fingers through his black hair he coughed awaking Reed from his daydream, of winning nobel prize and meeting the president and being in all the papers of the world 'Reed Richards Stretching for the stars' as the title He looked up and the smile faded from his face. The man who was obviously the man he was meeting was none other than Reeds least favorite person in the world. Victor Von Doom. Reed Knew Victor since college and the two me competed for everything especially the most beautiful girl in their whole class Susan Storm.Doom was handsome and also inteligent Reed eventually won but it left both men with a deep loathing for each other not looking up from his clipboard. Doom spoke "Hello Mr. Richards .I am Dr. Doom" he smiled and offered his hand but retracted it when he saw who he was "Reed it's you" Reed glared at him "hello Victor" doom looked at him "I believe this will be a very short meeting indeed ." Reed scowled and stood up. "Doom lets not let our differences interfere with Fantastic Things this cloud could do" Doom smiled "oh yes Reed lets" after glaring at each other for a while Doom signed the decline slip and gave Reed a false sad face "I am so sorry Reed but not today"  
Reed was disappointed he said "no your not" Doom laughed and said "Your right I'm not" he chuckled and opened the door for Reed to exit. Reed walked past and slammed the door. Reed wasn't a man to give up he was going to study that cloud if Doom liked it or not. All he needed was a team. He would steal the rocket and piolet it. 


	2. Blast Off

Reed Richards walked through the deserted streetsof New York City. He looked around why had Doom turned him down without even listening to what he had to say.He walked forward two steps and turned right round the corner of the street he stopped and looked at the store he was standing outside 'Jack's Liqor' What a Tacky Name he thought but it was probally cheap so he took a step in and immediatly knew he was making a mistake. Doom would pay for this. He dismissed him without a second thought he was probally laughing at him. Reed ran three blocks trying to remember where his best friend ben lived.Reed remembered he lived in an apartment on 57th Street. Reed ran the remaining way to Ben's apartment which he shared with his fiancee Debbie.  
Ben would help he hated Doom as much as Reed did. Ben was a slightly chubby man but was feared because he came from a rough area of New York, Yancy Street. Ben was rough but had a heart of gold and had being training as a pilot for nasa and was excelling the best in his class. Reed looked up which apartment was Ben in. He ran across the street nearly being run over by a Cab who was yelling at Reed, even though he wasn't listening. Reed ran to the Pay Phone and slotted some coins in then rummaging through for Bens phone number when he came across a note from Sue, he could tell by her swirly neat writing it read 'Reed please dont forget our date I miss you your always in that lab of yours Love Sue' Holy Crap he thought the date was tonight. She was probally at home so there was no point rushing. He rang bens number. It rang 3 times before Ben answered BEN; Hello...Debbie cut it out REED; Hey Ben it's me Ben; Whats up Reed it's 1'o'clock..stop it debbie Reed; I need you to pilot a ship for me Ben; So that doctor let ya lend his space ship.  
Reed; Not exactly Ben;I dont like that not exactly reed whats happening Reed; It was Doom I was meeting y'know Victor Von Doom. So i'm gonna steal the ship and recover my findings Ben; I'm not too sure about this Reed; Please Ben for me Ben; ok but i need more people to man a ship that size Reed; Ok how about Jhonny, sues brother he's great with anything mechanical Ben; Sure and who else Reed; And me Ben sure that'll be great see ya at 3 in the morning. Ben Hung up.Reed dropped the phone back on the hook and started the long walk to sues house to get jhonny and ofcourse to apologize. Reed walked all the way to centeral park but he realized that he was too tired to walk the other half a mile to sues house. The cab pulled to a stop outside the storm residence and Reed payed the man and exited the cab. Reed walked to the door and hesitated should he knock would she be mad. Would Jhonny be allowed to come after all he was only 16. Reed was about to walk away when the door opened to an angry Susan Storm in her night gown. Sue was a blonde but she was most deffintly not stupid with beauty and brains she is a combination that all men in her life compete for. Sue at this moment didn't look nice to Reed at all. She had her arms crossed and her face was a scowl.She said "Reed Richard I waited 2 hours in that tackey resteraunt waiting for you but no the great Reed richards has more important things to do you know sometimes i just feel invisible to you" Shye walked away crying Reed ran after her he wrapped his arms around her saying "Susie I didnt mean to i needed some time alone. " he stopped to think "Sue would you and Jhonny like to come to space with me and Ben" sue turned around "are you serious...When"  
"tonight in 2 hours" sue ran upstairs screaming "JHONNY JHONATHEN STORM COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!" sue opened his door and kicked his bed a few times. Reed ran upstairs to Jhonnys room to see Jhonny pop out of the covers "Sue help theres some one in my room...hey sue its you why'd you wake me up" jhonny was a typical teenage heartthrob he had blonde hair good looks and he was a whizz at anything mechanical. He also had a firey temper. Jhonny stood up and said "Sue if you dont tell me why you woke me up at this ridiculous time right now i wil beat the living daylight out of your boyfriend here!" Jhonny was getting mad. Sue calmly explained "Reed has offered us a a seat on the spaceship to study cosmic storms but he needs to know now. Jhonny's face lit up and he ushered them out of the room so he could get dressed. 5 miniuites later he emerged dressed and said "Reed are we going now" reed replied looking at his watch " yeah Jhonny its time we set off" he looked at Sue "are we taking a cab?" Sue looked puzzled "I'll drive us there I've got a car" Jhonny insisted but Sue ended up driving.Sue pulled up at the launch pad that was prepared for the launch before it was denied. The looked around but couldnt see Ben. Reed walked forward a few steps then he saw Ben asleep under a bush. It seemed he had been here a long while. Reed shook his shoulder and spoke softly to him "Ben, Wake up its me Ben Ben" Ben sat up sleepily " hey reed i was just resting my eyes" he looked around " oh so you got the kid" he rubbed his eyes and looked up "Susie what are you doing here" Sue smiled. You didnt think i'd let Jhonny come alone did you" she walked forward and knelt beside Ben " Hey Ben it's been a while" he smiled and hugged her "hey susie" they both stood up. Reed stepped inbetween them all " well team we have exactly 35 hours to get up there and set up before the storm hits" Ben looked at Reed with an unsure look on his face " Reed i I had a look at this thing before you all cam and I dont think the ships sheilding will protect us from this heavy cosmic radiation" Reed looked at him "have I ever led you wrong before?" Reed asked " 7 times Reed 7 times" Ben Replied "well how many of those times was life or death"  
"3 times" Ben looked at Reed " But i'll trust you like I always have done" Ben looked at Sue to Jhonny to Reed "what a team A scientist, an adolecesent, a woman and a pilot from Yancy. What a team." Reed walked towards the ship " shall we?" he said offering his hand to Sue. She took it and then they all walked towards the ship. Once inside the put on the space suits Ben sat in the pilot seat and Jhonny sat next to him in hopes of examining the equipment but a stern look from ben detered him.  
Reed and Sue sat in seats behind them. "5...4...3...2...1 Blast Off" Ben screamed as the Ship took flight into space.for the first few hours the flight was uncomfortable but they got used to it. Reed undid his seatbealt and stood up. The ships sheilding made sure they stayed firmly on the ground and didn't float away. "Sue go study the cosmic storm on the radar,  
Jhonny go and check the sheilding is down and Ben make sure we stay on track" Reed looked at Ben who was lookingh straight ahead in fear " Reed the cloud it's accelerating and I cant get us out in time" Reed looked at what Ben was looking at in front of the ships front window was an enormous green cloud " Ben come on get to the back of the ship the sheilds will protect us" Ben was about to stand up but the seatbealt holding him was stuck fast. Reed ran forward trying to pull the bealt off him " It's no use Reed you go to the sheilding area..Go" Reed stopped and looked at Ben then started to run down the body of the ship. He looked back to see the cloud entering the ship smothering the struggeling Ben. Reed watched as Ben somehow seemed biggger and orange. Reed started running as the security system started locking every door in the ship. Oh God Reed thought Sue, and Jhonny are in seperate rooms they will be locked in. Reed ran to see Sue be overcome by the storm she then dissapeared and then reappeared and dissapeared again. He ran a bit further to the room Jhonny was in . He seemed to be on fire. Reed ran and saw the sheilds lowering to the security room the only safe room in the ship. He ran and threw himself onto the floor and slid trying to get in the gap. He slid through but as he did his fut got caught starting to let the cloud in the room suddenly Reed felt sick. Then suddenly the ship lurched down. Ben must still be alive and sending the ship down to earth. As the ship plummeted Reed reacked for a bar on the roof onto to which he could grab but he couldnt reach it he streched and he stretched until he somehow reached it. He had no time to think as the ship hit the ground. He was knocked out cold by a flying test tube rack. 


	3. INVISIBLE 2 YOU

Reed Richards woke up on a strange island.He had a really bad headache. Oh My God he thought he remembered now Sue,Ben and Jhonny. They were on the ship when it crashed. He scrambled up and looked around. The most it was sand but behing him was a vast forest. He looked in. How mant new types of animals and new plant species could there be on this island. What was he thinking he had to find Sue and the rest. He stepped into the jungle and the tropical sun was replaced by a mysterious dark ness. He took a few more steps in to the forest and heard a sound. There it was again. It was a voice. A womans voice. Sue He started running following the voice. Then he heard "Reed your here thankgoodness" Reed looked around. No one was there He called out "Sue honey where are you" he heard her again " I'm here dummy" she sounded a bit annoyed Reed looked around he sure he heard her. " REED RICHARDS LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU" Reed was thrown back by an invisible force he looked back where the force came from to see the top half of sue and his legs! He looked down to see his body had streched his torso was streched between his legs and his upper body. He wasn't in pain. Thats how he grabbed the pipe on the ship. It was the storm that did this. He concentrated on his legs and he started moving back he felt he could stretch anwhere. He started streching round the trees. WOW he could mould his body to any shape. He started to get the hang of it and started heading back to Sue She stood her mouth open. Reed stood up feeling a bit weird. Sue kept staring at him. He looked back at her "Look at yourself your invisible" she looked at her legs and screamed and another invisible force hit Reed this time knocking him onto his stomach she ran up to him " Reed i'm so sorry i didn't mean to" she hugged him He looked into the depths of the jungle and saw a bright light approaching them at tremendous speeds he streched one arm around Sue and one up to a tree and pulled his body to the tree as the fire bolt flew past. Sue screamed " that was Jhonny he was covered in flames" Reed looked at her " It could be you can turn invisible and I can become malleable he may be able to turn to flame" Sue slipped from the tree and was about to hit the floor when she stood in mid air. " Oh God I thought I fell but I seem to have stopped myself, it's like when i sent a blast from to you like some sort of force feild i can mold to do what I want" Reed looked impressesd "lets go find Jhonny Reed reached his arms forward and started streching while sue floated on the force field. They reached a beach and saw a battered and bruised Jhonny. He was on the floor " Jhonny what happened" Jhonny seemed comforted by his sisters voice. He spoke " I think somethings wrong with me, I woke up in the jungle and I was on fire so I screamed and then I realized that I didnt hurt and then i heard something coming so i started to run anmd the footsteps were huge and loud So I ran even faster and i fell and as I was in the air i sort of propelled myself forward and I flew and then i landed on the beach and then...then..then REED LOOK OUT!" Reed spun around to see an insect looking creature jump at him. The thing was huge it was the size of a dog and had razor sharp antenna. Reed covered his face but the creature was flung back by sues force blast just in time. Sue stood up and looked at the creature that was charging at them. Sue looked at it and Reed saw as her body moved forward slightly a slightly vizable wave of power came out of her and the creature was flung back.Sue looked exhausted, so Reed stood up and as the creature charged for a second time Reed streched his hands and punched the insect.But again it got up this time jhonny started helping. He fired several bolts of fire from his hands " Cool I can throw fire!" he kept doing this until he was tired. The creature wouldn't give up. Sue pushed her hands forward and the creature was surrounded by a force feild trapping the creature " she started to sweat " JHONNY FIRE" Jhonny fired a non stop wave of fire at the force feild Sue dropped the force feild "Reed Now You keep hitting it" Reed raced up to the creature and making his hand bigger he hit it and it went flying through the tree tops. They all sat down and laughed about their narrow victory against a bug. Then out of the forest came an army of those bugs hundreds of thousands of them.Sue gasped how are we supposed to stop them we could hardly stop one" Jhonny who had being flying all this time suddenly fell to the ground. "his energy must be running out" Reed said. Then all the bugs advanced towards them. Reed picked Jhonny up and started running sue stopped him. " Reed stand beside me with Jhonny" Reed did as she said and then she concentrated closing her eyes putting her hands facing the floor in a ball. And as the creatures lunged at them she opened her fingers and her eyes. She had made a circle to surround them keeping them safe. "Good work Dear" Reed said but seeing her strugging he knew the force feild wouldnt last. " Reed I cant keep this up for long I'm so sorry" Reed stroked her hair "You did your best" But as sue's last bit of energy was draining the 3 adventurers heard footsteps that shook the forest.

Note From Auther; I know The Chapters are a bit short but they will be longer. Hope you like JOE AND JAMES 


	4. The Thing

BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG Those footsteps were not human. Whatever made them was some sort of beast, Reed thought. Sues force feild was faltering they needed help.Those huge bugs were coming closer , and closer ramming their huge bodies at sues force feild. Reed wrapped his body around Sue. And as the force feild faltered he streched his legs so he could reach the top of a tree nearbye. Jhonny flew to the tree and sat on a long branch next to Reed who was carrying an exhausted Sue. The creatures were at the bottom of the tree now ramming it with their heads, while some more bit the trunk weakening. Jhonny closed his eyes and screwed up his face and screamed as he openeed his eyes he was on fire. Reed looked at Jhonny, at his flaming hair. His yellow eyes. Jhonny stood up and jumped into the air. Reed had never seen Jhonny in his fire form before. He had only seen him use fire to throw or to fly but then he remained human. But now he was like a god of fire, dancing through the air sending a non-stop torrent of flame at the creatures and it was driving them back, but the tree in old age could not hold against the constant barrage of head-butts and huge chunks been taken out of it.Jhonny landed on the tree gasping for breath.Reed streched his arms and started punching all the creatures. But after about ten miniutes his arms were tired and covered in bite marks. The tree had now finally gave with a huge CRACK the tree fell and sent the 3 humans falling to their Doom. Sue was woken up by a gush of cold air in her face her boyfriend and her brother next to her all of them plummeting to their death. Suewas terrified and as she screamed she turned invisible. Reed and Jhonny looked around where was Sue. Then they felt a hand grab them both and they too turned invisible. THey hit the ground with a THUD! The creatures were expecting some prey to fall from the tree but instead not even the tree had fallen it was suspened in mid air. The bugs didn't know that Sue had not only made her fellow humans invisible to the creatures she had also stopped the tree from crushing them. Sue knew she couldnt hold the force feild for long but she knew she coiuld turn invisible as long as she wanted. She pulled Jhonny to her and whispered " Jhonny i cant keep the forcefeild up for much longer and i cant keep you two invisible too. So while your invisible you fly Reed to that rock there and i'll lure the creatures here then i'll fly away releasing the force feild crushinbg them. She couldnt see them but she knew they wern't there. She turned uninvisible and shouted at the boerd creatures until they surrounded her. She then stopped concentration on the trees force feild and willed herself to fly. She was about ot fly when one of the creatures grabbed her foot with it's pincers and wouldn't let go. She was going to be crushed by the tree. She closed her eyes and wished for it to be a quick death but instead of feeling pain she felt nothing. Nothing at all. She looked up and screamed the tree was an inch from her face. But the tree didn't move. She wasn't raising a forcefeild so why wasn't she dead.  
She then heard a rocky groan and the tree moved further away from her face. She rollled over and saw why the tree hadnt hit her. A huge orange rock was holding it. How was that possible.No wait the rock was moving pulling the tree away from her. Sue quickly turned invisible and walked towards the creature. As she got closer she could see it had arms and legs. And eyes and a mouth. The rock-thing looked at where the tree was gonna land. It saw no one was there, and dropped the tree. killing the bugs underneath It looked around and spoke "Sue where are you Sue...Susie" it sounded like Ben. Sue spoke "Ben is that you" it looked around and then Sue realized she was still invisible and flipped back into sight. She was getting good at controlling her powers. She tapped the rock that was now Ben. "Oh Benny whats happened to you" he looked at her " Susie I dont know" i woke up like this. How did you dissapear just the..." he didn't finish as he saw Jhonny flying at him and Reed running his arm a mace. They reached them and as they were about to fire at/hit they were flung back by an invisible force. They ran again to hit a wall that they couldnt see. Jhonny was firing a wall of fire at the force wall and making it difficult for Sue to concentrate.She raised one hand at Jhonny and he was surrounded by a force bubble "Jhonny stop its not a monster" but Jhonny wasn't listening to her. Then his flames ran out and sue smiled "you cant make flame without oxygen" she looked at Reed who was battering the wall trying to break her concentration she made a force bubble surround his hands and join them behind him making sure he couldnt attack with his hands. Reed looked at her his eyes filled with sadness "Sue put us down and lower the force wall the monster wont hurt you" Reed shouted pleaing with sue. "Reed you and Jhonny are being monsters this Thing is Benjaminn J. Grimm your best friend he has being mutated like the rest of us"  
Reed looked at Ben "Ben is it really you" Ben nodded. Reed walked foreward and Sue released his hands. She then turned around and released the suffocating Jhonny. THey all walked to the Thing and realized it was their friend. After setting up a camp fire the four disscussed what has happened. Reed spoke first "Well it seems that the cosmic radiation has changed us all uniquely. First I have the ability to strech any part of my body at will and change its shape. Jhonny can create a firey plasma around his body and throw it and use it to fly. He cannot use it without oxygen as Sue showed us. Ben here's skin has being transformed into a rocky substance and has enhanced strength and I think he might me extremely durable to heat bullets and cold due to his rocky exterior. Jhonny flame him." Jhonny fired flame at Ben but he felt nothing." my theory is correct. And last Sue can become invisible and make other objects invisible too. She can also create invisible force walls which she can use to protect herself,fire at enemies and to fly. These abilities are probally to do with the storm rearranging our DNA I will conduct more experiment later." he looked at Sue who was looking into the jungle. Reed streched his arm to sue and tapped her shoulder "Susan dear what is the matter" she looked at reed " I was just wondering how did the bugs that attacked us grow to that size." Reed thought for a moment and then answered " The radiation from the ship probally mutated them too." he looked at Jhonny who was flying through the air "Jhonny why are you doing that" Jhonny flew down and landed next to Reed. "I was just thinking about being a superhero you know like on t.v" Reed looked at him and smiled " you know Jhonny that dosn't sound so bad" Sue nodded and Ben grinned "You know Strech thats not such a bad idea we could be the Avengers, The X-Men or something like that" Jhonny laughed " those names would never be used for superheroes we need something really good like.. I got it The Fantastic Four" Ben spoke " I like the name you could be The Fireman" Jhonny scowled " You could be the boulder" They both stood up facing eachother Ben cracked his knuckles, Jhonny flamed on. Reed streched between the two "Settle down we'll all pick our own names" Jhonny flamed off and Ben sat down Reed spoke first " I will be Mister Fantastic" Jhonny laughed " Yeah well i'm the human torch" Ben stood up " I'm the Thing" Sue laughed " and I shall be The invisible Girl" They all stood in a circle. " The fantastic four, this is the start of something great..oh and by the way how will we get home" Jhonny stood up and shouted " FLAME ON" and he did just that he flew out towards the sea. Reed and Ben stood next to Sue and she made an invisible force bubble and flew after Jhonny.

Good chapter please review... 


End file.
